


Honor the Dead

by lilyqueen777 (LittleMissNovella)



Category: Charmed (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-09
Updated: 2007-07-09
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7836463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/lilyqueen777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She saw just 27 roses, and she just wanted to honor the dead, and finally let go the love she had for him. please r&r! PiperAndy. Piper's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honor the Dead

  
**Honor the Dead**

 

Disclaimer: I Don't own this!

* * *

 

There were only 27 roses on his grave. While Prue had more roses. He only had 27 roses. It shows just how much people remember Andy.

Andy was a friend. A great friend. Even though Andy was Prue's first love, he was also here's too. Though Piper would never want to admit that. She wanted to honor the dead.

She wanted to remember the times that he helped her. Like the time he found out they were witches, and yet how he never turned away from their friendship.

She would honor the dead. She left a single red rose, to leave for him to know. The total count of roses would be 28 now. He would be remembered, and finally honored.

She would finally let for of her love for him, but would always leave a rose for him, so that she could honor the dead.


End file.
